


ART for How to Tempt Fate Without Even Trying

by Jaeh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couples on motorcycles, DCBB 2019, Fanart, M/M, deancasbigbang, i had fun making this for srs, shocked faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh/pseuds/Jaeh
Summary: Fic by Andromytta, for DCBB 2019.





	ART for How to Tempt Fate Without Even Trying

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this one. Credits found at the notes at the end. Thanks for Andromytta for being an amazing author/cheerleader. Threshie, PieDarling, Hectatess, Deancebra, Airam - y'all give amazing and helpful feedback and crit. Shoutout to thevorpalsword, GuardianKnight and iCeDreams for the additional art help! Love y'all. <3
> 
> Link to fic: [How to Tempt Fate Without Even Trying by Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209330/chapters/50491982) Read it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: [Art 1](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/How-to-Tempt-Fate-Without-Even-Trying-Art-1-818346522) and [Art 2](https://www.deviantart.com/jaeh-is-awesome/art/How-to-Tempt-Fate-Without-Even-Trying-Art-2-818346540?ga_submit_new=10%3A1572243609)


End file.
